


Ronflax Cornus

by Elasine



Series: Challenge Couple [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasine/pseuds/Elasine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La folie ne connait pas de borne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ronflax Cornus

**Author's Note:**

> Auteur : Rosine

-Professeur Lockhart…

La fin du cours venait de sonner et la plupart des élèves se précipitait pour sortir, mais pas elle. Il fallait qu'elle satisfasse sa curiosité.

-Que se passe-t-il, Mademoiselle ? Vous avez une question sur le chapitre 10 de 'Rencontre avec les Vampires' ?

-Non. Mais je me demandais… Quand vous êtes allé en Transylvanie… Avez-vous vu un Ronflax Cornu ? Mon père dit qu'il y en a beaucoup…

Le professeur sembla réfléchir*.

-Oui, j'en ai vu un troupeau.

La jeune fille rayonna.

-C'est vrai ? Et vous accepteriez d'écrire un article pour le Chicaneur ?

-Bien sûr !

-Oh ! Merci !

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa à plusieurs reprises sur les lèvres.

-Voyons, Miss Lovegood, calmez-vous !... Vous me décoiffez.

**Author's Note:**

> * : le mot clef de cette phrase était sembla


End file.
